Limited Man
by C0123
Summary: A take on what really should have happened in that corridor in 4.10. I own nothing, not for the feint hearted!


**Right, look away now if you are insulted by this kind of thing. Not owned by me. Completely shameless HR smut. Based on THAT corridor scene in 4.10 **

"Do you think I'm a limited man?"

He had drained her of every ounce of energy she had left; adrenalin withdrawal he had called it as she reverberated off the corridor wall; only metres away from her colleagues and a traitorous Angela Wells. However, all she seemed to be able to think about was his face; his face boring down upon hers; dark passion in his eyes as he spoke of his self denial and his self control, daring them to slip; damn the consequences.

The light was a florescent blue around them, her chest heaved with excitement and disgust, disgust at how she felt about herself, how she could lie so freely, a born spook he had called her, expecting her to take the compliment graciously, he was shocked when she didn't. His arms pinned her to the wall, as she attempted to leave, how could she not know what he was alluding too as he stood over her? She looked up towards him, self control. Just one little slip and he was on her.

He bent towards her, his nose almost in the crook of her neck, her eyes opened wide in shock at the feel of his face so close to her, his eyes flickered towards her own face as his brain registered the warring emotions going on inside her at that moment; he hesitated for a second, expecting to leave but instead bent his mouth to her throat and placed a sensual kiss at its base, her eyes widened again but she made no move to push him away from him as his mouth carried on its exploration of her throat; small, biting kisses as he pushed her further into the wall. His mouth carried on across her collar bone and onto her neck, sucking harder as she placed a hand on his cheek. He stopped abruptly and raised his head to look at her only to see a mirror image of his own lust depicted back at him and attacked her mouth with his own.

Ruth grasped his face in her hands, the adrenalin back with a vengeance as one travelled from there and grasped his buttock, he gasped in surprise, pleased to realise that she was a more than willing participant in their tryst. She pulled him into her as his hands fanned out on the wall either side of her head. Her hands now caressing the material over his buttocks as she kissed him, her hands came up to rest on his shoulders as she wordlessly hooked her legs around him and he pushed her higher up the wall.

Her eyes dropped to the belt at his waist and without hesitation he pressed his chest to her own and his hand fell to the buckle, ripping the belt out of it, his button was next followed by his fly as he hitched her skirt up to her waist, and fumbled at the buttons of her blouse, she aided him, quickly slipping each one out. She laughed gently.

"What." He said abruptly, intimidated slightly by the show of laughter in their current position.

"You still have your tie on." She smiled loosening it and biting his earlobe at the same time.

"Oh." He grinned into her bosom, lathering it with brutal kisses.

A hand fell to her thigh squeezing her gently as he took a finger and felt her arousal,

"God Ruth, fuck, why didn't we do this before?"

She groaned in response and pushed herself into his questing fingers.

He smirked at her, a dirty grin and bent to her ear.

"It's not just this you want is it?" He pushed a finger into her.

"Hmm? I know the way you look at me Ruth, I see myself looking at you the exact same way. Tell me Ruth; tell me what you want me to do to you. "

She didn't miss a beat before replying,

"I want you to fuck me. Now."

He groaned and thrust himself into her, relentlessly, over and over, her back slamming into the wall behind her. He covered her mouth with his own, knowing that any minute Adam or Jo, or god forbid Malcolm could come walking down the corridor, half of him didn't care as he pounded her mercilessly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the end, as she tightened around him and began to shudder, her mouth gaping open, gasping. She twined her fingers into his hair, almost cutting of her circulation as he carried on thrusting into her before squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy and collapsing against her.

His breathing threatened to never return to normal for a few seconds, but he calmed as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and unwound herself from around him. She buttoned herself up hurriedly as he seemed to recover and right his own clothes, they didn't take their eyes off each other, but neither could speak Not knowing quite what to say.

She smiled looking down at his tie and then back to him as he re knotted his it; he smiled back warmly as she walked past him and back onto the grid.


End file.
